1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas tree ornaments, and more particularly pertains to a novel form of Christmas tree ornaments which enables a conventional natural or artificial Christmas tree to be decorated so as to resemble a human individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of Christmas tree ornaments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a Christmas tree ornament is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,807, which issued to O. Taylor on Sept. 16, 1958. This patent discloses an artificial Christmas tree including a plurality of spaced spherical ornaments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,545, which issued to E. Ore on Apr. 16, 1963, discloses a tree ornament in the form of a cat face adapted for securement by a string from a natural tree to scare away birds and small animals from orchards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,019, which issued to A. Magee on June 29, 1976, discloses an ornamental artificial tree including a plurality of electric lights secured to a generally conical open wire frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,731, which issued to A. Adamich on Mar. 20, 1979, discloses a simulated collapsible Christmas tree including a collapsible spiral ornament structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,988, which issued to P. Adinamis on Jan. 31, 1984, discloses a collapsible simulated Christmas tree formed from light transmitting components which may be packaged as a kit and subsequently erected to provide a simulated illuminated Christmas tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,571, which issued to C. Morgan on Oct. 11, 1988, discloses a Christmas tree fiber optical lighting system.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to Christmas tree ornaments, none of these devices disclose tree ornaments which enables a natural or synthetic tree to be decorated to simulate a human individual. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of telescopic adjustable struts having spaced spring clamps for securing an ornament to a tree. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of Christmas tree ornaments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such Christmas tree ornaments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.